


Camboys - The Fic

by Hoppskibjack



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Jacking Off On Camera, Klemens is a camboy, Light BDSM, M/M, Roommates, The mask, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: What if Klemens was a camboy, Matthías was his roommate and Einar was a client of Klemens' camsite?
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Einar Hrafn Stefánsson, Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson, Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson/Klemens Nikulásson/Einar Hrafn Stefánsson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Klámstrákur Has Started the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is entirely, completely fictional. It's all made up. In this fic Klemens and Matthías are not related even in the slightest. However there is shipping of the two, so you've been warned.
> 
> This is dedicated to the Dungeon. Without them this fic wouldn't exist. <3

“You don’t have enough tokens for that sweetheart.” Klemens said in response to an in person date request that flashed on the screen. “I don’t even have the money for that.” Instead he winked and crouched down, blowing a kiss to the screen. “Five more minutes, what do you want to see?”

The text cascaded as the viewers gave requests, some innocuous little things people wanted him to say ‘in that sexy accent’ and others more elaborate physical demands. Today was going to be a good day. He had already had four private chats with regulars last night, big spenders that were happy to throw money at him if he acted out little, fairly tame fantasies. So, he was feeling generous. He backed up, letting the camera capture his entire body. He trailed a hand down his chest and over his stomach, slowing down as finger by finger went into the front of his briefs grasping himself with an exaggerated moan. 

The chat room lit up and the sounds of higher and higher token gifts rang out in the studio apartment he shared with Matthías. 

“You’re all so wonderfully kind,” he said, groaning and tilting his head back as he stroked his already hard dick bulging beneath the fabric. He glanced at the screen and sighed, pulling out his hand and shaking his head. “That’s time! I’m sorry darlings, I’ll be on tomorrow at the same time or message me for private sessions.”

The chat rang out with a few smaller token donations, the words ‘tease’ followed by a sad face accompanying them. Then the sound for what would be equivalent to $500 in tokens rang out. 

That got Klemens’ attention. “Well now, someone decided to show their generosity. That could have gotten you a private show, sir. Do you have a quick request?”

He looked at the chat —

**MaskedinLeather:** ‘There’s 3 minutes left, can you finish for us?’

Should he get off in a public room? Part of what drew people to private chats was seeing things he didn’t offer to the more public rooms. Still, it had been a good day and $500 was almost half his rent, he could indulge them. “I suppose I can reward your generosity MaskedinLeather. Feel free to make a habit of it.” He winked again and smiled his most charming smile.

This time he was about getting things done rather than teasing. He knelt down, glancing up at the camera under lowered lashes and slipped his hand inside his underwear. He wrapped it around himself and quickly began jerking off. He closed his eyes but his mind went elsewhere - where there wasn’t a camera - to hands caressing him and sharp pinches on his nipples that made him gasp. A whisper in his ear, an anonymous male voice that told him to come for him. Requested it and then demanded it. The shock of how real the fantasy was surprised him and he did as the fantasy man demanded. He came, back bent and groaning as the front of the underwear darkened. Breath ragged, he glanced at the clock, just over two minutes. Not bad. 

He grinned at the praise that filled the screen and with a little wave he shut off the camera and closed the chat room. Then he laid on the floor, trying to get his breath back as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a good day even if something about that very generous ‘MaskedinLeather’ just appearing out of the blue stuck in his mind. 

He sat up at the knock at the door. 

“Am I interrupting?” The door opened slowly and Klemens knew such hesitation had to be his roommate Matthías. He was always afraid to completely open the door without waiting for the OK after the one time he walked in on a private session. He had been embarrassed for weeks even though the person paying and Klemens had thought it was hilarious. If anything the accidental intrusion had earned him a regular customer. 

He laid back down. “You’re fine Matti, camera’s off. Just… recovering.”

Matthías came into the room, still slightly hesitant and glanced over at the camera set-up. The chat log that was created when the room closed was still up on the screen and he got close enough to examine it. “Someone had a productive day…”

Klemens laughed from the floor. “Profitable, too. $500 bucks to blow a load, no restrictions or silly costumes. I used to do that for free.”

Matti laughed. “You still do.” The sound warmed Klemens’ heart. He knew his roommate slash best friend with all the benefits was still getting used to all this, but he had come a long way. He had called him a camboy yesterday and just saying that without prompting was a big milestone. “Little help?” He held out a hand and Matthías helped him stand. 

“You know they would pay a lot of money to see us fuck on camera Matti, could make enough to go on a trip in one… well, two shots.”

“You went two months without suggesting that,” Matthías said pretending to wince at the joke. “That’s a record for you. I’ve already said, I’m fine with you doing it, but it’s not for me. I get camera shy and I’m not you.”

“I’m serious Matti, an hour of your time, they would love you and no one would even have to see your face, they’d be too busy staring at your dick. I would even let you fuck me.”

“Let me?” Matti laughed again, although a little sarcastically. “And here I thought that was your preference, I didn’t know you were giving to charity.”

“I get tired from work, so I let you take control.” His eyes glittering, stepping back as Matthías gently hit him in the arm. “I spend some days fucking myself multiple times, I’m just too tired to fuck you as well.” He didn’t have anyone else he could joke about this with, not like he could with Matthías. 

“Oh,” Matti feigned being hurt. “I should start charging you then, should I? Since I’m doing all the work?” 

Klemens saw the hesitation on his face after he said that, could read him like a book and the current passage was, ‘shit, did I go too far?’ He pulled him by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. When he broke the kiss the worry was gone. “I couldn’t afford you, you’re too good at fucking. You’re in the wrong line of work, my friend. You could become the modern day Lord Byron, fucking and writing poetry.” 

Was that a hint of a blush on the other’s cheeks? “Really, you think so? I’d never do it, but it’s a nice compliment.” His self-esteem could sometimes be a little sensitive and Klemens often enjoyed perking it up a little, always with truth he’d never lie to him. 

“I know so. I’ve experienced both your fucking and your poetry, once at the same time.” He gave him another quick kiss. “Well, I can't just stand here stroking your ego all day, much as I would like to. I’m going to take a shower, you are welcome to join me as long as you understand I’m going to have my hands all over you.”

“Work can wait, it’s early.” Matti admitted quickly, reaching back to close the laptop on the desk; a reflex. Then he followed Klemens down the hall and shut the door behind them.


	2. MaskedinLeather Has Left the Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screennames have been changed to protect the important people.

Klemens moaned, running a hand down his chest and then leaving nail marks across his stomach as his fingers trailed towards his groin. Between the sensations in his ass and the warmth of his hand wrapped snugly around his shaft, it was like his brain was wrapped up in pleasure and cotton wool.

However, even in the haze of his arousal Klemens was hyper aware of the camera. He reminded himself to make eye contact with it, smiling and then slowly twisting to show the dark blue base of the vibrator to the sole occupant of the private chat room. The unseen participant, before just a screen name but now a regular in his rooms responded by increasing the speed of the vibrations in his ass through an app on his phone. 

He moaned, tipping his head back as he stroked his cock. He loved technology. He settled into a chair, gingerly positioning himself to avoid putting all the pressure on the plug and felt the vibrations lessen. A barked laugh escaped him. “Oh, that’s not nice.” He said teasingly to the camera. “I’m so close and you turn it down?” The pout wasn’t necessary, but he knew it was highly effective in situations like this. He shifted in the chair again. “I can just come you know, I don’t need permission. If you want that...”

**MaskedinLeather:** 😈 

The devil emoji appeared and then the sound of tokens being tipped lit up the room, making Klemens laugh again. “Fine, fine, I know what you like. You’re never happy unless I’m begging. It’s never easy with you.”

**MaskedinLeather:** Am I that predictable?

“Yes!” Klemens said, his voice tilting up as the vibrations increased again. They had played this game before and he always had fun with it, his favourites were always very respectful and he was a tease in return. “Nothing wrong with that. Just give me a little more Masked, please.”

When the vibrations didn’t increase, Klemens smirked. MaskedinLeather was a person of certain interests, he had come to learn. He didn’t talk that much in public chat, but he was quick to help when a troll came in and was very generous with his tokens. That was enough to endear him to Klemens. The fact he preferred Klemens begging for permission to come was no more strange than those that wanted him to put a gag in his mouth or crawl around on the floor. Or both. “Please, just a little more,” he begged, his voice sliding towards a playful whine. “Please just a bit more so I can come.”

Nothing. He struggled to school his features, the irritation of not enough stimulation combining with confusion. This wasn’t like him. Before he could speak again the prompt he was dreading flashed on the screen: 

_**MaskedinLeather has left the chat.**_

He swore softly. He waited for another few minutes and then dropped him a note explaining technology sucked and he would honor the tokens another time before he shut down his laptop. He needed a shower. 

*** 

Klemens emerged wearing a bathrobe a little while later and dropped down heavily into the seat next to Matthías, who glanced over from his book. 

“How did it go?”

“Good, a bit strange at the end, but good.”

Matthías put down the book, a look of concern streaking over his face. “How so?”

Klemens patted him on the shoulder. “Nothing bad. One of the regulars, MaskedinLeather, I’ve mentioned him before, asked me to do a private show - which is fine - and then just over halfway through just left the chat. He had just paid me more to do something and then he just... left.”

“Internet issues? Or his wife finally caught him paying a guy on the internet to jerk off for him.”

“Hey!” Klemens smacked his arm. “I mean, he doesn’t have a wife as far as I know.”

“As far as you know.” Matthías said poking Klemens in the arm. “I’m sure it was just internet issues, he’ll probably message later or tomorrow and want to apologize.”

Klemens set his head on Matthías’ shoulder and made a sound of agreement. “You’re right. He’s just such a good regular, just over three weeks ago he showed up and gave me a bunch of money and he hasn’t stopped since.”

“Like a sugar daddy.” Matthías smirked. “It’s cute you have a sugar daddy.” 

Klemens rolled his eyes, then groaned and slid down so he was lying on the cushions, his legs over the arm of the couch. He scooted his head into Matthías’ lap and looked up. The other man’s fingers looped through his hair and started massaging his scalp. Klemens almost purred. While he had had a long, hot shower the urge to jerk off had all but disappeared when the water hit him. Now however, it was beginning to build again. 

“I was thinking about that thing you wanted me to do,” Matti began after a few moments of silence, looking anywhere but at the man he was talking to and Klemens’ eyes snapped open. He stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt. “I think I’ve had a change of heart.”

“Oh?” He struggled to look nonchalant and only succeeded at looking a little less than completely excited. “Why?”

Matti chuckled. “I don’t know, I was thinking about it last night in the shower —“

“Jerking off…” 

Matthías tugged Klemens’ hair. “Yes. I was jerking off in the shower and thinking about it and it hit me how hot it could be. You could make a lot of money from it. I’m not going to start camming, put your eyes back into your head Klemens, but it might be a fun experiment.”

“You are the best!” Klemens explained, then shifted his head. “Can you scratch right there a little harder? Ah, yeah, you are the best.”

***

**Dust:** There he is! The King returns!

“The King? I could get used to that.” He ducked off-screen after he read the message, but he knew his microphone would pick him up. 

**Tamer:** We were worried something happened and you weren’t going to show today. 

He glanced at the screen again and made an ‘awww’ face. “And miss out on hanging with you wonderful people? Never.” Klemens said to the camera. He pulled the chair forward a bit so he was in frame but could still read the screen. He was fully clothed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt, normal, a laid back hour or two to just see how everyone was doing. “Just a bit late. My roommate insisted on discussing groceries for some strange reason. Did I miss anything?”

**Doleman:** Oh! MaskedinLeather was here and said he had to talk to you, but he’ll be back.   
**Demon:** uh, can’t you just scroll up and see the conversations?

“Yes, I can, Demon, but why do that when I have people willing to do some of the work for once and relay messages for me?” He grinned and the chat scrolled with variations on “LOL” and emojis. “It’s tough work amusing everyone.”

**Cacophony:** Does that mean you’ll start paying us for once? 

Klemens laughed as the message appeared on screen, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. “I wouldn’t go that far C. Not money anyway, I might be persuaded to do a private group show for my favourites though.” He raised an eyebrow and the group exploded in a text of excitement. While other cammers had regulars, he preferred to refer to them as favourites. His attention was drawn to the notification that MaskedinLeather had entered the chat and he smiled a little more, it wasn’t weird that he was happy to see his name show up, was it? “Just in time Masked, I’m going to start a private group chat as a thank you to my favourites, if you’d care to join us.”

It was only a moment before he replied: 

**MaskedinLeather:** damn. I can’t stay, :( internet is being upgraded, just stopping in to make sure you got my DM about the other day. 

Klemens navigated to his inbox and saw the waiting message, he nodded as he went back to the chat window. “Yup! I did. I’ll message you later about it?”

**MaskedinLeather:** Great. Bye everyone. Enjoy your show! 

A private tip of a few tokens showed up on his screen and he chuckled, kicking his foot up on the desk so the length of his body was on screen. Masked always threw him a few dollars for his time, even if only two words were exchanged. It was sweet. He turned his attention back to the room as he switched it to private, the random guests falling away so it was just the core group. He stripped off his shirt as the room changed, tossing it into one of the corners of the room out of the way. 

“So, as my favourites, you all get to know about this first. I expect you’ll help me get to the goal to make it happen. I convinced my roommate to come on cam with me for a session.”

The chat began scrolling with questions (and tips began to ring in excitement). Klemens laughed and set about answering them all as well as setting a goal for what he was calling Project Roommate. 

***

He re-read the message for the third time. Masked wanted to do cam-to-cam, his message said. He hadn’t asked for it before because of internet issues, but now that those were being resolved he hoped Klemens would agree to it even though he didn’t mention it in his profile. 

Klemens hadn’t done that yet, he’d always been the performer to the faceless masses; whether those masses were thousands of people or just one. He didn’t have anything against it, he had just never advertised it and therefore hadn’t been asked. He pulled his feet under him, taking a drink of water as he stared at the message. Maybe he should wait and reply to it later, do something like take a shower or just go lay on the floor for a bit. His heart was still pounding from the show he did. Next time, he decided, he would only offer to do a headstand for as long as he was sure he could actually do one. No betting the room. 

He stared for another long moment before he finally clicked the reply button and was confronted with a blank text box. He glanced at the open door to the room, staring at the boring apartment white wall outside it. If he was honest with himself, he was curious to see what Masked looked like and he knew he would be more than compensated for his time. He tried to think of reasons not to do it and realized that his usual ones weren’t applicable. He had never weirded him out or asked him to do anything too strange. The only reason he could think of to not do it was because he hadn’t done it before and the accompanying first-time anxiety. He crafted a reply, going back and fixing and re-writing parts of it more times than he would like:

To: MaskedinLeather  
From: Klámstrákur   
Congrats on better internet! Cam2cam private is good w/me! First time doing it so you have to be gentle. ;) Let me know anything I need to bring/that u wanna see and we’ll set a date

Excited to finally see you! Do you wear a mask at home too? X 

He hit send, finally, and it was about ten minutes later that the reply flashed on screen. The notification caused a slow smile to creep across Klemens’ features as he turned away from social media. Maybe he should be worried with how excited seeing the message made him feel...

From: MaskedinLeather  
To: Klámstrákur   
I’m glad, but I wear a mask on camera, hence the screen name :)  
What do I want? I just bought the dance pole kit on your wishlist, it should arrive in a day or two. Can you learn a few moves for me?

Klemens stared at the message and felt a thrill move through him. For him. It should have bothered him, the wording and the presumption that just buying it would be enough for Klemens to put time into learning, but instead it felt like warm honey being drizzled down his spine. He was excited and he shifted awkwardly in his seat at the thought of performing for him while being able to see him and his reactions… to perform to his reactions. He opened the reply window and quickly agreed, hitting send before he could allow himself to reconsider. Then he shut everything down and hurried to tell Matthías, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and squeezing. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Matthías said with a smile of his own. 

“I had some good news. Has the post come yet?”


	3. Calling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be pole-dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is entirely, completely fictional. It's all made up. In this fic Klemens and Matthías are not related even in the slightest. However there is shipping of the two, so you've been warned.

“How long did you say you’ve been practicing?” Matthías asked from the doorway, his eyes bulging slightly at his roommates’ lean body moving on the pole. He managed to almost come out horizontal from the pole before he gracefully fell back down. Matti gave his head a little shake. 

“Six or seven hours including a couple with a tutor online.” He came to a stop, sweat beading on his forehead and his heart racing. “I’m still not very good, but it’s fun. It’s like… sideways gymnastics.”

“Sex is sideways gymnastics, I don’t know what to call this.” Matti added helpfully, handing Klemens a bottle of water. “Hey, can I ask you a question? Is this all for the mask guy? I know he’s paying well, but you don’t normally learn new skills for one person.”

Klemens shrugged, taking a drink of water and gesturing with the bottle. “It’s not just for him. This is a marketable skill. Plenty of girls dance and the guys that do it professionally, I can’t even compete with. I need something else to put my game up and people will like this. It’s different.” He stared at his roommate for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows at him. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were jealous, Matti.”

“I’m not jealous.” He said, perhaps a little too quickly. “I’m worried you’re playing favourites with this guy. Maybe getting in too deep.”

“Oh, that I’m falling madly in love with him?” Klemens said sarcastically. “I’m about to confess my undying love?” He scoffed and turned away to wipe his neck off with a towel. 

“You just seem very excited about seeing him is all.”

“He’s fun, interesting.” Klemens snapped. He tried to stay rational, but whether he meant to do it or not, Matthías was pushing his buttons and implying things. 

“Klemens, you don’t even know him. You don’t even know his first name.”

“And he doesn’t know mine, which is fine.” Klemens interrupted. 

Matthías sighed. “You told me he said he wears a mask on camera. That’s strange.” His voice stayed steady even as the level of irritation grew on Klemens’ face. “You have to admit that it’s a little weird.”

“So what?” Klemens’ voice scaled up, defensively. “I enjoy my time with him in private or the public chat. I’m allowed to enjoy myself when I do this, even though I’m making money and it’s my job. Even if I’m doing something people don’t approve of. I don’t have to be fucking miserable like you are half the time!”

Things went quiet. Matthías held up his hands in a motion of surrender, but there was anger on his face, in his expression even, as he tried to placate Klemens. “Calm down, oh and screw you with that miserable comment. I didn’t say you had to be miserable! Don’t act like I’m telling you to stop camming! You know I’m okay with this.”

“Sometimes I question it,” Klemens muttered. 

Matthías shook his head. “Stop it. I just don’t want you to get sucked in and get hurt.”

Klemens drank the rest of the bottle of water and handed the empty back to Matthías. “I need to start soon, so unless tonight is Operation Roommate, you need to go.”

“Project Roommate.” Matthías said softly as he turned towards the door. 

“What?” 

“You named it Project Roommate on your cam site. You’re almost at your goal.” He left the room without looking back at Klemens, who was standing in the middle of the room, his face now crestfallen. He knew he had gone too far and that Matthías had touched on something true.

***

**Demon:** When do we get to see these new skills?

**Doleman:** He’ll show us when he’s ready, I’m sure

**Dust:** he’s taking his sweet time getting ready though. 

**Sardonic** : can anyone learn pole dancing in 3 days?

**Ares:** hell, 3 weeks?

**Tamer:** He’ll probably come in here saying he’s gotten a few basics down and then proceed to amaze us with an advanced routine. 

**MaskedinLeather:** We can only hope. 

Klemens read the conversation back and then flicked his camera on, wearing possibly the fakest smile he had ever worn. His nerves were still raw, but he wasn’t being paid to show that. “I’m afraid you will all have to wait until the day after tomorrow to see. Not that I’m seeing any motivation to show you anything right now, have you all been seeing other cam boys?”

The chat filled with good-natured ribbing and accusations of being a tease, but it also rang with some tips. 

He stayed chatting with everyone until his disagreement with Matti no longer stung and then he acted like it was just another night. Even with the door closed and music turned on he heard Matthías slam the front door. 

****

The next day tensions were still strained between the two men. Both were saying as little as possible and both knew it was because of the appointment Klemens had with MaskedinLeather that night. Neither knew how to handle it or how to handle the necessary apology, so they opted for a mutual silence. 

Klemens, unwilling to take the silence any longer, eventually sighed and hesitantly broke the silence. “So, how's the writing going, Matti?”

“Fine. That commercial contract came in, so I’ll be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks.”

“That’s good,” Klemens said with a smile and then quickly doubled back. “That they’re recognizing talent, that is. Not the being busy part. Although, that’s good if you want it to be...”

“You’re awful at this.” Matthías offered, trying not to smile into the food he was eating. “Stop being weird. I’m not angry at you, I was just worried. I overstepped and then we were both stupid because of it.”

“I was really stupid, though. You’re just trying to keep me safe and I jump down your throat. I called you miserable.” He winced and set down his fork. “Once I do this video call, it’ll be awhile before I do it again. It’s already too stressful.”

Matthías stood and kissed the top of Klemens head, snagging a piece of carrot from the vegetables he was eating as he went past. “Have fun tonight, I’ll see you later.”

Klemens nodded and waved as he picked his fork back up, his mind already going to planning the call. 

***

_Calling …_

Klemens sat in front of his laptop, one hand drumming anxiously on the arm of his chair as the word flashed on and off the screen. He shifted, the warmth of the room and his nerves made him uncomfortably warm even in the light robe and thong he was wearing. The necessary lack of clothes was twofold. He hoped it would make his dance routine a little easier and if his routine wasn’t interesting enough, he’d have plenty of skin on display. 

Just as he was about to hang up, the call was picked up and as the video resolved Klemens suddenly wished he was wearing a bit more to cover his body’s reaction to the image on screen. The mask was the only strange part of the visual, the rest taken up by a handsome man (from what he could see) perhaps a couple of years older than himself. He wasn’t what Klemens expected, at all. 

He managed to hide his bluster and gave a little wave. “Hello, I was worried you weren’t going to show. I thought that I had somehow scared you off.”

Masked chuckled and shook his head, his voice barely distorted by the mask. “I’ve paid too much to run away from this now.” He teased. “I just had to settle a few things so I wouldn't be disturbed.”

Like a family? Klemens wondered before he mentally corrected himself, none of that thinking, his personal life didn’t matter. Masked was interesting enough to keep his attention, his voice was lighter and softer than he expected, given his build and his attitude in the chat. Klemens filed that away and sat up straight in his chair. He moved his camera to take in the dance pole and then brought it back to him. “Your gift is all set up right over there, I make no promises that I won't fall onto my head while I’m dancing. If I do you legally can not tell the favourites about it.”

“Of course not. I’ll show them, since you promised me a copy of the video.”

Klemens actually blushed. “Right. I did do that, didn’t I? Maybe I can do something else instead? I can read you a story or...”

“Or, just dance like you promised and it’ll make me very happy?” The other man’s voice ended in a question, but otherwise it was a demand. Klemens huffed out a breath. There he went again, giving commands that usually would rub him the wrong way and instead elicited a wonderful reaction in him, making his whole body shiver. His body needed to smarten up and get on the same level. This was a job. 

“You’re the boss here,” Klemens said with a smile and then added, “within reason of course.”

“Of course.” He echoed back, a smile appearing in his eyes as the rest was covered by the mask. 

“And is calling you Masked, ok? Or will you share with me your actual name?”

Masked chuckled at his poor attempt at stalling. “Dance first and then we’ll see if you’ve earned it.”

Klemens’ stomach clenched and he wondered how much this erection he was beginning to sport would affect him. “Ok, fine. I can work with that.” He stood, taking a moment for the camera to pick up on the rather prominent bulge in the thong he was wearing before he turned and moved over toward the dance pole. 

When he did the routine properly, his tutor had told him, it would feel like he was flying. He shed his robe and slipped on mules before he started. Based on what Matthías had told him before their fight it gave his form extra length; made him seem more graceful than he often felt. He forced himself to relax, let his mind clear and simply did what he had been practicing and hoped it looked as good as it felt. The music he had started on the speakers across the room began with his swagger toward the pole. He kept it low, the heavy bass and drums barely countered by the higher vocals that played on the peaks of the rhythm - all of it drawing out the beat. 

Things went well. He achieved the almost horizontal post away from the pole, his arms and stomach straining as he moved from one position to another. He heard Masked gasp, even above the music and that sent a surge of self-confidence through him. 

He also saw Masked move out of the corner of his eye and Klemens now knew this show was affecting the other man as much as it was him. He smirked as he lowered his body down onto all-fours, looking to the camera as he ground his ass and hips up against the pole. 

He was expecting to feel out of breath, and he was but he also felt alive. While he was perhaps exaggerating the gentle moans he made as the music faded, he couldn’t fake the erection straining against his thong and his heart racing in his chest. He took a step towards the camera and smirked, his hands trailing over his sweaty bare skin as he watched Masked shift before his own camera.

“Masked, are you touching yourself?” He asked, an eyebrow up and trying to look scandalized. “I don’t recall saying you could do that.”

He had the strength to stop and then he tipped his camera down to show he had removed his hands, his trousers still fastened. “It’s Einar,” he said as he brought the camera back up. “As promised.”

“Nice to meet you, Einar.” Klemens said, pleased. The adrenaline flowing through him upped his game, apparently. “Why don’t you tell me what you’d like me to do next.”

Einar’s eyes lit up at the offer and Klemens was treated to what he had looked like before his internet problems when he was controlling that vibrator. He wanted him to keep looking like that, like he was wanting him and needed him. Einar reclined back a little in his chair, the sound of fabric rustling making him assume he was picking up where he left off before. It also spurred the image of Klemens being between his legs, salivating anxiously to get his cock into his mouth. The brief image flashed, unbidden through Klemens thoughts and he palmed himself trying to garner some patience. 

“On your knees, please.” Einar said, breaking into his thoughts.

Klemens fixed the camera and sank to his knees, biting back a silly comment on Einar’s stern politeness as he watched him shift into a more comfortable position. He didn’t need to see his cock to know he was hard, he was moving like someone who was uncomfortably constricted and the fact he was doing that and he could see it only raised his own arousal. 

“Can I touch myself, Einar? Since you’re going to now.” Klemens asked softly, purposefully using his name to add to the effect. He was silently thrilled to see a flash of an emotion, something like surprise pass over Einar’s face that dissolved back into lust. He seemed to be speechless, but he nodded and Klemens settled happily into the more familiar role of asking for what he wanted, knowing he’d get it, but giving the illusion he was worried he might not. 

He curled his fist around his cock, watched through half-closed eyes as Einar’s gaze shifted to his camera to take in the sight. This felt more erotic, more daring than his usual cam shows and he used that feeling. He leaned his head back, moaning softly and stroked, soaking up the sounds Einar was making from his own hand and using his intense gaze above the mask to climb closer and closer to the edge. 

“Wait for me?” Einar said, not quite a command or a demand, but more of a request. Klemens quickly nodded his understanding, always happy to oblige a polite request. His gaze flicked up to gauge Einar’s reaction and he saw his closed eyes. He was lost to wherever he went when he was jacking off. That brought a question to the front of his mind: did he see his nod? Klemens was getting close, but he wasn’t quite lost in it yet, so his mind was working to bring Einar to the edge that much quicker. He couldn’t touch him, but he knew that he reacted to the sound of his voice. 

“Please,” he said, his voice a breathy whine accompanied by his hand moving quicker in the video. “Please sir, I need to come.”

That did it. Einar’s eyes snapped open, unbelieving and darting to Klemens who smiled innocently back at him. He grunted, cursing while his hand stuttered. “Go ahead,” he said, granting permission just loud enough for Klemens to hear. Klemens watched him come with a groan across his hand and leg. 

Fuck, that was hot.

He closed his eyes. He suddenly remembered the argument with Matthías, supposedly forgiven, but still present in mind. He growled in frustration, he was so close but something was keeping him on the edge. It was like an invisible wall had been erected to keep him from tipping over. He sighed and slowed, not wanting to keep Einar from having a good time just because he couldn’t get there. He wasn’t willing to give up completely, but instead he moved the camera. The other man narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. “It’s fine if I don’t come,” Klemens said as an offering of apology. This was embarrassing and Klemens could see that Einar was aware of that. 

“Just relax,” Einar said, his voice now seeming even softer and lighter than it had before. 

“It’s OK, Einar, it’s not a problem…” Klemens started and Einar shook his head. 

“If you don’t want me to help, say so, otherwise I would like to. This is just as hot, if not hotter for me.” 

There was that polite, but persistent kindness that made Klemens feel like he was being taken care of, luring him into a sense of contentment. He couldn’t let his guard down and forget what he was doing though, this wasn’t a social call with his boyfriend. Einar was a client, but if he offered to help, he shouldn’t argue.

“Relax, just long, slow strokes with your hand.” 

Klemens did as he was told, already feeling a little more relaxed as the tension started to lift. 

“Now speed up a bit, don’t think, just listen to my voice and focus on how good it feels now and how good it will feel.” 

Damn him, he was good at this. He hummed in approval, almost picking up where the invisible wall had left him and his hum became the beginning of a moan. Einar was still talking, asking if it felt good and reassuring him. His voice became a wonderful wall of sound to brace against as he came closer and closer to his climax. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you? You look so good.” 

He panted, his eyes opening to watch Einar intently watching him. 

“Come for me, Klemens.” 

Klemens came suddenly, toppling over that cliff with a groan, his entire body shuddering as he stroked the last bit out. However, as the haze began to lift, an ice cold shiver ran through him, ripping away the ecstasy that was usually provided by the afterglow. What had Einar called him? 

“Sorry, what did you call me?” He asked as he tried to get his breath back. 

“Uh, Klemens?” When Klemens’ face turned hard Einar quickly explained. “I didn’t stalk you! You signed one of your emails to me that way, I - I assumed since you did that and now knew my name, it was fine that I knew yours.” 

Fear, anger and worry rushed into him, filling him up and he stood suddenly to grab the robe from the floor, hastily covering himself with it, trying to regain control of something. “You’re not supposed to know my name,” Klemens said while pushing down his rising panic. “Privacy is really important to me.”

“You know mine,” Einar countered. “It’s important to me, too.”

“It is not the same thing! Who else have you told?” Klemens asked, his voice rising. Worst case scenarios flashed through his mind. No doubt all the favourites now knew it…

“No one. It’s not mine to tell, just like I expect you not to tell anyone mine. I thought since you signed it that way it was okay for me to know it,” he repeated. “I’m really sorry. I assumed incorrectly.” 

Fuck him, fuck how polite and nice he was and fuck him being reasonable and pointing out how this was all his fault without saying that. He could feel his anger deflating and he didn’t want it to, he was supposed to be angry, even if it was entirely his fault that he slipped. Matthías was right, he realized, he was in too deep. This was a mistake that could have been prevented and he had screwed everything up. He was having a lot of fun until all of this. 

“I’m sorry. I really thought it was okay. Consider it forgotten.” Einar offered again, but Klemens could hear the edge of pain and worry, he was upset at himself and that made Klemens’ heart hurt for a moment. This wasn’t his fault, not really. 

You’re not supposed to be the one upset - I am, Klemens thought, but all his own emotions felt unjustified and off-center. He sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone and I’m sure you’ll understand I don’t want to do any more private chats for a little while, not just you, but anyone, just for me.” 

“I understand. It doesn’t fix anything, but…” he trailed off as he reached up and took the mask off, rubbing his face before he looked back at the camera. “It only seems fair.” 

He was handsome, too handsome. What had he fucked up by being sloppy with an email. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that, but it’s appreciated. I’ll still send you the video... if you still want it that is, and obviously no one needs to know about this.” 

“Of course. And yeah, I want the video, I was having a lot of fun until I fucked up.” 

Klemens wanted to crawl into a hole and die now. Everything was awkward. “I guess I’ll see you in the chat, Masked.”

“I wouldn’t miss it, Klámstrákur and again, I’m so sorry.” 

The call has been disconnected.

His pronunciation of his username surprised him.

***

Matthías came home a few hours later and found Klemens lying on the couch, wrapped up in a housecoat and pajama pants with his hair still damp from the shower. While his tears had stopped, his voice was raspy from crying. He didn’t greet him, Klemens just asked, “Matti, why am I so easily hurt?”

“Oh, Klemens mín. What happened?” 

“I’m a mess.” The distraught man muttered. He looked up at Matthías and then closed his eyes again. “I fucked up, Matti. So much.” 

Matthías slid onto the couch, putting Klemens head into his lap. “Tell me all about it, if you want. Or we can just sit.” 

Klemens shook his head and then opened his mouth and started from the beginning of the call with Einar, another tear starting to slide down his face.


	4. Project Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very blatant Matthías/Klemens, in case that bothers you.

“Um, Klemens?” Matti took a bite of toast, crumbs falling on his laptop. 

“What?”

He clicked a link and then turned in his chair, holding the laptop so Klemens could see it. “Project Roommate just hit its goal.”

Klemens dropped the butter knife that was in his hand, blinking unbelievingly at the screen. “And... it’s over goal. Holy shit. I guess we have to do this now.” He bent to pick up the knife but he was waiting for the reaction.

Matthías nodded and then gave a little shrug, clearly downplaying it all while hiding a smile, nothing like the grimace of a week ago when Klemens asked him if he was still okay about it. He turned back around with the laptop. “Oh no, what a shame.”

“Glad to see you’re coming around to the idea, Matti.” Klemens ruffled his hair as he walked past to the fridge. “The Favourites are going to adore you.”

“I had a thought about that. What if I went on your cam site for half an hour, an hour, whatever, so people can meet me before they see me naked.”

Klemens tipped his head slightly and considered it. It would be a nice build up and if there were any lingering fears his roommate was hiding, they might be able to set them at ease. “That’s a good idea.” 

“We could do it this afternoon…” Matti offered, shifting in his chair again to watch Klemens busy himself in the kitchen. 

When Klemens spoke he did do so distantly, setting up a timeline in his head. “I have a meeting with someone in an hour at one of the cafes downtown, another cammer,” he noted Matthías’ surprised look but didn’t comment on it, ”you could take the stream then if you want.”

Matti nodded, swallowing the last of his breakfast maybe a little faster than he usually would. “How did you find another cammer here? Is there a camboy newsletter?”

“Ha. Ha.” Klemens deadpanned. “I wish. No, it was Instagram, actually. I was up late streaming and he was up posting weird videos. He’s cute, I jokingly asked if he cammed and shockingly, he did. So we’re meeting for coffee and to talk shop.”

“Fun coincidence.”

“Yup, now come on,” he grabbed his roommate by the arm swiping a sip of his now cold coffee, “no time like the present. I’ll show you how the cam stuff works and introduce you to everyone.” 

***

Klemens clicked on the camera. “I see you all talking about me.” He grinned as the chat lit up, the room populated with those who had received a note he was doing an unscheduled stream, essentially his favourites plus a few lurkers. 

**Demon:** This must be the roommate

**Dust:** Aw, he’s cute!

**Tamer:** He looks terrified. 

**Dust:** That adds to the appeal! Cute and terrified

**Tamer:** I won’t argue there

**Doleman:** It’s ok! We’re friendly, cute roommate once you get to know us. 

Matthías laughed, giving a bit of a wave to the camera. 

“This is my roommate, we’ll call him M.” Klemens said, glancing over at Matti. The chat lit up with more ‘hellos’ and immediately launched into questions for M. Klemens patted him on the shoulder as reassurance. “He’s going to take over the site for half an hour or so and answer questions. Be nice. Same rules as usual apply.”

The chat swore they would be absolute angels and Klemens rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He noticed with a little pain in his heart that Masked… Einar wasn’t online, he was usually one of the first ones here, but he had to move on. “Oh, and any tips that come in I’ll give to M, so be nice and generous.” He kissed the top of Matti’s head and stood. 

Matti glanced up and smiled, “Have fun at coffee.”

“You, too. Remember you’re in control.” Klemens said quietly. “Don’t let them tell you differently.” He headed out of the room, pausing in the doorway to hear the first answer Matti gave.

“I thought I’d wear what I’m wearing now. It’ll come off in the end so… Well what do you all suggest?” A pause as he read the chat. “A corset? It’s an interesting thought, I guess, but I’m not sure. Doesn’t seem very… practical?”

***

“I almost didn’t recognize you with your shirt on!” Klemens said brightly to the man across the table as he sat down. The other man, going by the screen name Author, grinned and tipped his hat before pulling it off and setting it next to him. 

“I give what the audience wants.” He said, running a hand through his hair and glancing around before settling in and focusing on Klemens. “Now, I watched some of your stuff last night, Klámstrákur, excellent name by the way, and you’re no stranger to showing skin.” 

Klemens gave a little shrug and then made a show of rolling up his sleeves. He couldn’t help but notice that Author had the energy of a puppy even off camera, perhaps it was even more noticeable because he wasn’t feeling his energetic self even with the good news. Still, it seemed to dim a little, perhaps in solidarity after both settled into a friendly conversation, despite the caffeine they were both indulging in. 

As the conversation moved past introductory talk, Klemens turned it towards strategies and the very specific question he had thought up the night before. “Author, you do raffles, right?” 

“Oh yeah. People love them. I’ve done them for private chats, t-shirts, tasteful pictures, twice for a meet up in person.”

Klemens eyes widened. “How did that go, the meet-ups?”

“Great, I’d do it again. First one was a really nice younger guy and the second was a really sweet older lady. We went out to dinner and then went out to a club after. It was a lot of fun.” Author shrugged, “I was a little nervous, but so were they and everyone was very respectful. Neither expected me to go home with them, although the woman, oh man, I would have if she had asked in a second.” 

Klemens laughed. “So, they were local?” 

“He was Danish, she was from Los Angeles. Both had business here in Iceland so they just worked it into their schedule. Are you thinking about doing a raffle for that?”

“Maybe.” Klemens toyed with his coffee spoon while he considered his words. “See… long story, but I accidentally signed one of my emails with my real name, so I’ve been a bit paranoid about everything. The guy who got the email has been sweet about it and apologizing to me, I feel awful on all counts.”

“Oh, then are you going to rig it so he wins?” 

“No!” Klemens said quickly, then deflated slightly. “I mean, that wasn’t my intention. He may win just because he tips so much. I guess the two ideas aren’t really connected.” 

Author didn’t seem convinced. “Mhm. Seems they may be. Listen, ignore my opinion if you want, but he’s apologizing to you for a mistake you made. Come on now, he’s a regular that doesn’t weird you out?” When Klemens didn't argue the fact Author continued, “He seems like a good candidate to meet in person and help fix this problem that’s bothering you. Although obviously you know your regulars better than me. It doesn’t hurt to reward good behaviour though. I would never rig one of my raffles to benefit someone I like, but I know those that do.” The smile on his face told Klemens that clearly wasn’t the truth. 

“Maybe. I’ll think about it, thanks.” 

“No problem. Now tell me, how is Project Roommate going?” The bleach blond leaned in, popping the last piece of his cake into his mouth and after chewing and swallowing it tacked on, “there has been some gossip.”

“He’s scared and trying not to show it. It’s going to be fun. We went over goal this morning.”

Author nodded, “that’s great. Are you okay if I tip to watch?”

Klemens blushed. “Yeah, of course. Anyone can.”

“Good, because I just did.” He set his phone down and then dared to look sheepish. Klemens had to laugh.

***

Days later it was as though that same conversation about nervousness had picked right back up, this time between Matthías and Klemens. Matthías found things to do that weren’t watching the clock as Klemens set the camera and equipment up. “I’m not scared,” Matti said out of the blue. 

“Good. But if you are, that’s okay, you’ll be fine. You’ve met the Favourites, they’re excited and can’t wait to see you again.”

“They’re intense.” Matti admitted, but he didn’t seem to say it negatively, just stated an inescapable fact.

Klemens nodded, still staring at his laptop. “Yes, they are... well, I would call it passionate, and if it’s about giving me money, then I’m fine with their passion.” He set his laptop aside and patted the bed next to him, “come sit.” 

“Don’t you have to finish setting up?” 

“Come sit.” Klemens patted the bed again. “Everything is more or less done.”

Matthías sat down next to him, hands in his lap and looked again at the camera equipment. “Are you sure, because —“

His words were cut off when Klemens turned his head toward him and pressed a kiss to his lips, it was rather chaste at first before Matti’s hand slipped around the back of Klemens’ head to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart Klemens smiled and wrapped his hand around Matti’s shoulder pulling him close. “You’ll be fine.”

“And if I start to panic, just kiss me again.” 

“I’ll do better than that,” Klemens said with a wink. He got up to see who was already in chat, his own pre-show jitters starting. While he wasn’t talking in chat he saw MaskedinLeather was now in the list of those in attendance and something inside him ached a little in happiness that he still showed up after everything that happened. 

“Oh, M?” Klemens turned back to where Matti was checking his phone.

“Yeah?”

Klemens was pleased he actually answered. “I’m fucking you, right?”

“Nope.” He looked up from his phone with a devilish smile. “I asked the chat and they specifically told me they wanted to see me fucking you. And the chat gets what it wants.”

“When were you going to tell me this?” Klemens scoffed, “And no, they don’t. Not always. If the chat always got what it wanted, I wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week. Fetishes...” When Matti seemed slightly alarmed at this, Klemens quickly added, “That’s fine though. Happy however you’ll have me.”

Checking the time on the computer he then shucked his shirt and grinned his biggest on camera grin. “Ready to be a star?”

“Ready for something.”

Klemens flicked on the camera and then retreated to sit on the edge of the bed, his arm around Matti’s shoulders, his face going serious. “And they were roommates.”

The groan within the chat, while only text, was almost audible. 

***

Matthías’ hands had trembled at first as Klemens helped pull off his shirt, his eyes unable to keep from darting to the camera to stare down the lens. He was grateful when Klemens had redirected him, speaking softly and leaving light kisses down his neck. 

Slowly, Matthías had forgotten the cameras were on him. He forgot about the audience and the money and Project Roommate and the sensations and pleasure had taken over. Now, all he knew was the feeling of warm skin beneath his hands, soft skin that smelled faintly of sweat, but also smelled like soap “borrowed” from him. He kissed it, pressing lips against a clavicle as Klemens wriggled beneath him arching up into his touch and murmuring requests for more, “please M, more”. How could he not give in to that?

He moved up to straddle his hips, still wearing his boxers while Klemens had long ago shed every article of clothing he was wearing before he laid down. Matthías was a little more reserved, although Klemens fingers were playing with the waistband, coming close to his cock as they dipped underneath it to scratch up his stomach. His grin confirmed it, they needed to come off. 

As soon as Matthías lifted his hips, Klemens pulled them off, tossing them to the corner of the room. He sighed as Klemens’ hand greedily closed over his naked flesh and he bucked up into Klemens’ fist, remembering what it would feel like to push into him. He couldn’t help but imagine how this time would be different with the camera and audience, but also very much familiar. Still him. Still a tight, hot grip. Matti leaned down suddenly and kissed him, hard and fast while digging his fingers into Klemens’ hair and pushing into his fiist. It brought a groan out of the other man, a sound neither was expecting since up to this point their groans and moans had been slightly emphasized for the camera. This was pure lust, want, and need, fingertips scratching down the side of Klemens’ neck as they tried to sustain themselves on each other's air. When they broke apart Matthías saw everything he needed to see in the other man’s eyes. 

“Fuck me.” A pleading request just loud enough for Matti to hear. 

“Ask me nicely.” His voice loud enough for the cameras to pick up, eliciting a dramatic pout from Klemens. 

“Please fuck me, M. Please. I need it.” Those pleading eyes, over the top and dramatic going directly to the throbbing already in his cock. Klemens’ hands came up to frame his face, their eyes meeting for a moment as a silent check-in. He was fine, better than fine. 

Matti repositioned Klemens, moving him with a thought to the viewers straining to see everything. He didn’t encounter any resistance, the flesh pressing against him was always quivering with need lit by a face that was eager to please. Matthías couldn’t take anymore, he smoothed a hand down Klemens’ chest trailing down but avoided his cock to end by pushing a finger in and then immediately another. He tried to keep the smile off his face as he discovered the lube Klemens had prepped himself with before this began. Klemens the preparer. He took a steadying breath, forced himself to slow down a bit, savour it, stretching him open as Klemens squirmed beneath him, silently telling him to just hurry the fuck up already. 

But he wanted to make this good and make it last. 

When he couldn’t take it any longer and worried he may just explode at the feeling, Matti slowly pushed into the hot, tight grip with a groan that traveled up his spine. He relaxed, now in familiar territory and let himself feel the pleasure building, appreciate each small movement as they both adjusted. He shifted to brush against that wonderful spot, feeling Klemens tense and his breath stutter into a sigh with each bump and pass. He wasn’t going to last long, not with everything added onto the already hot situation. Normally he would get Klemens to wait, maybe keep him on edge and ask him to hold it, but he was already on a knife’s edge as it was. 

“Fuck, if you keep doing that I’m not going to last.” Klemens said, eyes shut, as though reading his mind. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Jerk yourself off,” Matthías said, bending forward to whisper into his ear, his voice raspy. “I’m so close and I want you to come first.”

He was greeted with a hum of approval, Klemens hand wrapping around his own cock as Matthías continued to thrust into him, trying to enjoy the sensation without overdoing it.

The sound of their growing need and approaching orgasms echoed into the room, the chat having fallen silent long ago as everyone watched. Then Klemens came with a shout, painting Matti’s chest as he leaned over him. Matti came a moment later, doubling over to kiss Klemens and muffle the groan into his mouth. 

“Well, they got their money's worth.” Klemens whispered, slightly out of breath, sparking a giggle from Matthías who pulled out and collapsed next to him. He closed his eyes, focusing on getting his breath back, leaving Klemens to deal with the chat and cams. 

When everything was closed and cameras were shut off Klemens laid back down next to Matthías, who quickly wrapped him up in his arms. Neither said a word and both drifted off to sleep. 

***

Klemens opened an eye and glanced at the clock. 3:06 AM. Bleary-eyed he turned on his side, unsure of what had woken him. It looked like Matti was trying to gently, quietly slide out of bed. “Where are you going?”

Matti didn’t stop, just waved a hand. “Just to my own bed, not enough room for two in this one. Go back to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

The bedroom door shut behind him and Klemens found himself now wide awake and staring at the ceiling wondering if something had gone wrong. Did he miss something? He should have just closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but instead he sat up and pulled the laptop onto the blanket. He skimmed through the chat, his eyes darting from screen name to screen name looking for… there it was! MaskedinLeather commenting on how hot it was, and how intimate the whole experience was. Oh, Einar. He sat there in the dark, bathed in the light from his laptop monitor staring at words from who knows where in the world. 

Biting his lip he took down the Project Roommate goal and after a moment's hesitation put up a new promotion:

_**** Raffle to meet Klámstrákur in the flesh!**** _

“Dinner and something fun, to be decided between you and me. All tips will receive an entry so the more you tip, the more entries you will receive. Tip often, enter often! Winner is responsible for their own airfare to Iceland, accommodations, etc.”

He read it over and then hit the post button. Closing his laptop and setting it beside him, he fell back into his pillow. Only time would tell if he had just made a huge mistake.


	5. The Raffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the cameo of another Icelandic musician...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the aftermath of a robbery in this chapter which may dig up some memories. If that kind of thing bothers you, please read with caution.

Einar slid into the chair at his desk and opened the lid of his laptop, ignoring the pings for email and jumping straight into the chat for Klámstrákur’s camsite. A few of the Favourites had gotten together on another social media site to hang out and the urgent message with three exclamation points that ‘he needed to go look at the camsite (now)’ that he received from three different people this morning had him beyond curious. 

However, instead of being excited, his heart sank at the words on the screen. He had a chance to meet him? He glanced at the chat and sighed, no one here would understand why he wasn’t excited about a great opportunity like this unless he gave them the full story. He closed his eyes for a moment and reminded himself: It wasn’t his fault. He knew that, but that didn’t ease the sting of the entire fiasco with Klemens. 

**Ares:** the vine reference -- that's all I will say. The vine reference.

**Cacophony:** what came after made up for any outdated reference he might make. 

A DM popped up and Einar opened it. 

**Dust:** Masked! Are you excited? You have a chance to meet him! 

**MaskedinLeather:** So do you and everyone else. :) And I would be excited, if I had any hope. He’ll probably make sure I can’t win it. 

**Dust:** What?! Did you send him dick pics or something? Did you… not send him dick pics? Did he ask you for dick pics?

**MaskedinLeather:** 🙄 i shouldn’t say in public chat, but I guess I can tell you privately

**Dust:** you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

**MaskedinLeather:** No, it would be nice for someone else to know. 

**Dust:** Then I’m all ears, well eyes. 

Einar took a deep breath and then spilled out the story, keeping Klemens’ name to himself but explaining what happened otherwise from the private video chat to knowing his actual name. Dust stayed silent until he was finished. 

**Dust:** I’m sorry you went through that. Have you talked to him since?

**MaskedinLeather:** No, I doubt he wants to talk to me.

**Dust:** you should. I mean, it’s a thought. Keep your chin up, he’s probably less upset than you think

**MaskedinLeather:** Thx appreciate the ear … or eyes

**Dust:** Talk to him Masked!

And then they were gone. Einar closed the window and leaned back in his chair mulling over the words. It seemed selfish to go to Klemens and request something of him, especially since their relationship was on a pay-for-play basis. As far as Einar knew he still didn’t take private chats with anyone and that suggested he wasn’t over it. No, he wasn’t going to bother him with his insecurities, he would leave it in his hands. 

He hummed in thought, his mind unable to give it up so simply. Surely if Klemens didn’t want him to bid for the meet up, then he would block him from doing so or message him. The ball was in the camboy’s court after all, he owned the ball and the court.... 

He closed his laptop just as the first musician of the day came into the studio and he stood to shake her hand. “Margrét! Thank you for choosing us to record your new record. Now, this may seem strange, but I heard from a reliable source that you’re a fan of liquorice.” 

“You heard right.” She smiled, setting her guitar case down against a wall. “I LOVE liquorice, the real, good stuff.” 

Einar grinned back. “Well, I was raised in Iceland before I came to New York, so I have the good stuff in the breakroom. What’s mine is yours.” 

“A handsome producer and good snacks, I hit the jackpot. Next you’ll be telling me I don’t have to pay.”

*****

The day had gone so well. Margrét was amazing to work with, collaborative and willing to take suggestions, but also not afraid to fight to keep her vision alive. Einar felt they were in the beginning of making a great album together. Tomorrow he’d bring in a few studio musicians for drums and bass to backup her guitar, maybe even another guitar to add depth to the sound and fill it out for the more atmospheric tracks. 

Like most nights Einar came home late in the evening, a box of takeout noodles tucked under his arm and found the door to his loft ajar. He knew that he had closed and locked it when he left earlier that morning and his stomach dropped at the next thought. Someone had… into his? Broken into his home? He hesitantly pushed the door open with his foot, almost afraid to touch it. When he did, small pieces of wood fell off the door jam where the door had been pried open, bypassing the one lock. A chill skittered up his spine, he had considered getting better security, but he never seemed to find the time. 

He walked in quietly, with his phone up to his ear to call the police, his dinner left forgotten on the stand by the front door. Each little sound that previously barely registered with him became a possible intruder still inside. The place was mostly open concept, thankfully, so within a few moments he knew he was alone. As he walked he started to see how much was gone. Hope leaving him with each step. Anything of any real value seemed to be missing, snatched from its home; his home. He made a mental list as he connected with dispatch to report the crime. 

Personal laptop. Gone. Thankfully his work laptop had been with him all day and he had backups. 

Electronics:   
TV, stereo, DVD player, game consoles. Gone.

Two electric basses. 1 acoustic guitar. Gone. 

Leather jacket. Gone. 

Extra keys to the studio: Still here, tucked away in the fridge. 

His small safe was open and empty of all his cash, jewelry and checks, including money from the studio that was due to go to the bank to be deposited (that he had been putting off.)

He sat down on the sofa - even the fucking remote was gone?! - and stared into the empty safe. He felt strangely numb rather than upset, surely that would come later. He had insurance, thankfully, but it would take time to process and until then he would be living off the food he left in the studio for the visiting musicians and whatever was left in his fridge, which wasn’t much. He put his head in his hands and groaned, the chill of invasion still settling in his blood as he looked around to see what else was out of place. This was a safe borough of New York, the realtor had said, or at least it was supposed to be better than where he had lived in the East Village. He knew better now, no place was completely safe. 

Someone would be out shortly. He hung up and then dialed the insurance company. As the anxiety started to race through his mind he moved to sitting on the step outside the loft and waited. Any hope of meeting Klemens had left with whomever took the rest of his stuff. 

*****

Einar had come into the studio hungover, which was expected on only the second night after having his loft broken into. He had a new security system, new locks and new protection now, but celebrating and chasing away the demons in his dreams went hand in hand. One of those hands had been holding hard liquor. He yawned, opening his laptop and closing any notifications he didn’t want to deal with right now. 

The truncated tab “Group Message” caught his eye and he opened it, 

**Group message:**   
MaskedinLeather, Doleman, Tamer, Dust

And he was confronted with a message he didn’t remember sending and the resulting reactions. He assumed he had sent it while he was drunk, the time stamp was 2AM using his work laptop because he hadn’t bothered to buy a new personal one. The message was a valid one given his circumstances, but that didn’t take the embarrassing edge away.

**MaskedinLeather:** I got robbed. Everything okay... but now noway to enter raffle to meet Klámstrákur though

**Dust:** Oh no! People are dicks!

**Tamer:** Sorry to hear that!

**Doleman:** That’s awful! You’re okay?

**MaskedinLeather:** yeah. They didn’t take me. Took Everything else. Ive got insurance bt that takes forever. 

More sympathies and more pity followed. Einar closed the tab and stood up, grabbing a bottle of water from the break room fridge and paced back to his laptop. He checked his phone again and still he had gotten nothing back from the insurance company. Was it so much to ask to just let him know they were still working on it? 

He took a breath, held it and then slowly exhaled. He was being emotional and unreasonable, he told himself, possibly because he was hungover from the drinks the night before. That was likely. Insurance would get settled in its own time, he would rebuild, but getting drunk and spilling his guts on the internet didn’t help anyone. What was he thinking, telling complete strangers about this? He kept so much of his private life private even amongst those he talked to everyday. They didn’t know where he lived or what his name was, but now they knew he had been robbed blind because he didn’t get a fucking security system. He groaned and took a cautious sip of water, then another and felt his stomach settle a little after a morning of threatening to rebel against him entirely. 

He sat back down to steady himself, still slightly wobbly on his feet and pasted on a smile for the studio musicians as they came in, then Margrét, right on time. This time he didn’t stand. 

“You look like shit, Einar.” Margrét said after hanging up her coat and setting down her bag. She crossed the room to stand closer to him. 

“Thanks, it’s a new look. I’m calling it, ‘My Insurance Company Won’t Return My Calls so I Drink.” He didn’t say it aggressively though, it was with humor and he was pretty sure she recognized that. He had been forced to give her the barest of details about the robbery the day after it happened when he had to postpone recording. 

She winced. “Rough. I’m sorry, man. If it helps, I didn’t sleep, and this is makeup,” she gestured under her eyes, “because the two people in the hotel room next to mine had the loudest, most eventful sex I have ever heard in my life. Like, I wanted to knock on their door and bring them a trophy and champagne it was so crazy. I applauded at the end.” 

Einar laughed, genuinely, and she smiled. “They might have asked you to join them,” he said as he set up the computer for the day. “If you did all that.”

“Honestly, that was part of my plan, they seemed like they were having so much fun. I would have happily just stood there and held a leg or something, just to be involved.” She patted him on the shoulder and then picked up her headphones and headed towards the booth. “See, you’re in a much better mood already Mr. Producer, I’m glad, I’m not paying you to be hungover and sad after all.” She winked. 

***

Einar waved at Margrét’s retreating form and then shut the door before he retreated back to his seat at the desk. She was a miracle worker. His mood had done a complete 180 flip after their little talk this morning and only now, alone with his thoughts did he think back to the raffle, the camsite and his foolish disclosure of information. He opened his laptop, but this time he went straight to his email, ignoring all the social notifications that begged for his attention hoping it was the right choice. 

Of course it wasn’t that simple. One email in particular caught his eye and he couldn’t stop himself from opening it even if it wasn’t work related. His heart was in his throat when he read the subject line. 

To: MaskedinLeather  
From: Klámstrákur 

Subject: Raffle

Hæ Einar,  
Happy to let you know that you’ve won the raffle to meet me in person for dinner (in Iceland) at a mutually agreed upon date. Need an idea for after dinner, that’s your job. This way I can apologize in person for being a dick to you over my mistake. 

Let me know when works for you  
Love, Klemens   
(I meant to write my name that time)

P.S. Before you email me and say “but I didn’t even enter! How did I win?” A few Favourites (all of them) dropped your name into the running for you and privately mentioned to me you were going through some shit. They didn’t get into details, but it sounded bad. We miss you Masked. ❤️

It had only been a few days and they missed him? Others had put his name in for him? It was enough to spur him into going on the camsite, the video feed running as Klemens in a baggy hoodie and shorts answered questions for his Favourites and the occasional lurker. It never got the big numbers like his actual shows did, but at times Einar found himself more caught up in these casual conversations than the ones that showed more skin. 

He logged in and as his name appeared online he watched a smile spark onto Klemens’ face. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach. 

“The winner has decided to grace us with his presence! Hi Masked, I assume you got my email?”

**MaskedinLeather:** I did. I’ll let you know when I can figure out a flight. I may need to crowdsource some ideas for after dinner. 

The slight blush on Klemens’ cheeks was worth the effort he put into wording the statement. 

**Demon:** I have ideas I can give you 

**Doleman:** I will send you my list Masked. 

**Sardonic:** you have a list?

**Doleman:** Of places to go in Iceland

**Sardonic:** Ooohhhh

**Tamer:** I’m sure we could turn your ideas into a list Demon. 

“Ok. Good.” Klemens said looking up from the screen quickly as he adjusted the way he was sitting. “What does everyone want out of the next raffle?”

Einar opened the group conversation he had drunk started the night before and typed a simple “thank you” into the screen. The responses were almost immediate, all variations of hearts, emojis and hugs from the other participants. Ok, these were people he had helped at one time or another, but he had never expected a single thing in return. Yet they had made life a little easier just by letting someone know he was hurting. 

He leaned back and resolved to go home when the video was over. Even as he watched Klemens answering questions, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie at a serious moment and pulling up his hood at a joke, he found himself looking at flights from New York to Iceland. If he bought more candy for the break room and talked to some musicians there he could call it a business expense.


	6. Rendezvous in Reykjavík

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York -> Reykjavík

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole series has allusions to Klemens/Matthías, but this chapter has no direct shipping between the two.

“Klemens, he’s used to seeing you in a hoodie and shorts - anything is an improvement.” Matthías said, sifting through shirts as Klemens quietly panicked. 

“I just want to look nice Matti, he’s coming all the way here from New York to see me and I don’t want to look like a total slob.” 

“If you have your way you’ll be naked with him by the end of the night, so I don’t see --” a pair of jeans crumpled up into a ball hit the side of Matthías’ head and he narrowed his eyes. “Ow!”

“I’m not going to sleep with him.” Klemens snapped, grabbing the first blue shirt that wasn’t a t-shirt and a pair of dark coloured jeans. “This is a meal together and then a museum trip or something.”

“Phallological Museum?” Was the returning quip. 

Klemens groaned. “I know you’re jealous Matti, but ease up a little.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m worried.”

Klemens rolled his eyes, stripping off the clothes he had been wearing and began putting on the nicer ones. “Matti, do you want to chaperone? Do I need to bring an adult along with me to meet someone in a public place? Someone I’ve talked to on the internet on camera more than once?” Each question he marked by raising his voice until he sounded incredulous. “I won’t fall in love with him and run away with him to New York.”

“Good.” 

Matti was looking a little more at ease, so naturally Klemens had to poke fun. “Even if he makes a lot of money as a producer in his own studio and could keep me as a kept man if he wanted.” Klemens smirked as he fixed his hair in the mirror, his roommates’ groan of frustration echoing off the walls. Glancing back and seeing Matthías had gone into his room, Klemens pulled out his phone. He tapped Einar’s number that he had gotten yesterday and quickly sent a text. 

**Klemens:** Do you mind if my roommate comes to dinner too? He’s nervous about us meeting

The reply came back almost immediately. 

**Einar:** Don’t mind at all. :) 

Then a moment later, Einar added:  
**Einar:** It’s like a bonus prize. I get to meet all of Project Roommate.

Klemens chuckled and then tucked his phone away. “Get ready Matti, you’re coming too,” he called into the other room.

Matthías peeked around the doorframe. “What? Wait. Is he okay with it? I don’t want to impose…”

“Yes, he’s okay with it, I texted him. Get dressed. Wear that sweater you love so much.” If Matthías scoffed at the command or made any comment Klemens didn’t hear it, all he heard was the sound of his roommate’s closet door opening and hangers scraping. 

***

“When we go inside, please don’t be weird.” Klemens said to Matthías as he pushed open the door to the restaurant. 

“I’m never weird.” Matthías gave Klemens a little good natured shove. “Stop worrying, I’m sure he’s great.”

Klemens scanned the crowd with his heart racing, the whole way to the restaurant he had managed to distract himself by poking fun at Matti; his clothes, his hair, his reaction to those things being made fun of, but now he was this close. He saw Einar first, looking at his phone and he pulled out his own phone with a grin as he, followed closely by Matthías, walked over. 

If you were wearing your mask I could take a picture for the site right now. 

Einar glanced up and smiled as Klemens and Matti took seats at the table. “Next you’re going to be asking me to sign a waiver so you can disclose my name.”

“Well, I was going to wait until after dinner…” Klemens said with a smirk, pushing a water glass over so it could be filled by an approaching server. “Our fun activity together tonight, paperwork!”

Einar sighed, pretending to swoon. “It will be like I never left New York, how kind of you.” He pointedly turned to Matthías then, extending a hand, “I’m Einar.”

“Matthías. I’m Klemens’ room—“

Einar interrupted with a smile and a quick nod. “Oh, I know, I saw the video.”

Matthías blushed to the roots of his hair and opened a menu to stick his face in, ignoring Klemens’ giggling next to him. 

But Einar didn’t seem to let it phase him, he patted Matti on the shoulder. “I won’t bring it up again, I promise, but you do have a very nice ass.”

Klemens snorted. Matthías blushed a little more. “Takk.”

***

The rest of the dinner passed much the same way, Klemens found himself actually enthralled with Einar’s company rather than having to find things to talk about. He had hoped he would be as charming as he was online, but in person he was even more so. Him paying for dinner for all three of them was just another bonus, one that Matthías tried to help with and was discouraged because, “it was a business expense.”

And Matti, it was so nice to see Matti relaxing! Klemens had been worried on the drive over that the bits of jealousy he had seen before would translate into awkwardness with Einar. Instead he seemed to be enjoying himself and occasionally taking Einar’s side in things when the three of them would disagree on something. It didn’t take long for Klemens to forget how they had met and how not that long ago he had been just another name in the chat, albeit a very generous one. Now he just seemed like a new friend that he found himself falling for. 

“So what’s your after dinner plan?” Matthías asked, glancing between Klemens and Einar. “Klemens mentioned a museum?”

Einar gave a little shrug. “I was thinking of a museum not far from here or there’s a gig going on at Gamla bíó, even just a little walking around would be fun.”

Klemens smiled, “sounds fun. More business expenses?”

“Something like that. I’m still coming back from being robbed a couple of weeks ago so any breaks help.”

Klemens’ face fell. 

“That’s awful, sorry to hear that happened.” Matthías said. “Klemens mentioned some financial difficulties, I didn’t realize you had been robbed.”

“Because he didn’t tell me.” Klemens added with a raised eyebrow. “I just knew you were having some money issues because of what the others had said. You should be letting us pay.”

“It’s not a problem, really. Insurance took forever, but I’m okay. I’m just happy to be spending time with you both.”

As they were getting up to leave, Klemens snickered but waved off the confused glances of Matthías and Einar. He held it in until they were outside the restaurant and away from prying ears. “I guess even if I paid, I’d still be using your money, wouldn’t I?”

Matti rolled his eyes, but there was a spark that appeared in Einar’s, as both he and Klemens seem to shift, falling into old habits of banter even if it was now face-to-face instead of text. “Well, if you showed more skin maybe it would be other people’s money,” Einar said. “I seem to be content with bare legs and rolled up sleeves.”

“I do have great legs.”

“You do. But would it kill you to show your ass more?” Einar said with a straight face, offering a wink to Matthías.

Matthías looked between them, eyes wide and a shocked look on his face before Klemens burst out laughing, putting an arm around Einar. “I am too good to you and the Favourites already. You get more free skin than any other camsite. However, yes, I should show my ass more, it’s my best feature. Don’t argue Matti, I know you agree.”

The three wandered a little way down the road together, Klemens staying quiet as Matthías pointed out nearby attractions and gave his usual fun facts to their guest. While Matti was having fun playing tour guide, Klemens was enjoying watching Einar instead, distracted as he was. He was happy to not be the centre of attention for once. Usually he was at social gatherings and of course on the site, which was fine, but now he could just unabashedly stare at Einar. He could also imagine all the things he wanted to do to him. He was cute, that wasn’t a trick he had on his webcam or anything, he was genuinely cute and his initial attraction had only increased since he had seen him in the restaurant. 

The next time he looked at him he caught Einar looking back, probably wondering why he was staring and he offered a quick, apologetic smile. He had to hold back a chuckle as the thought occurred to him, if Einar ever decided to show some skin on camera he would definitely be Klemens’ competition, hell, he would probably spend some tokens on him.

“And that’s the museum,” Matthías added glancing between the other two men. Before Klemens could speak however, he added, “you know, I just realized I have to finish a draft for tomorrow and it’s barely started,” he paused for a moment and then added as a kind of confession, “and I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be a third wheel,” Einar said quickly. Maybe too quickly. 

“I invited you, that’s fine.” Klemens added. 

“No, I would.” Matti stepped back and wrapped Klemens up in a hug, kissing him on the side of the head. “You two have fun and thank you for inviting me.” He whispered in his ear and then straightened, waving to Einar. “It was nice meeting you, Einar.” 

“You too!” 

Klemens gave a little wave, aware that their buffer against how weird this all was was now walking away and leaving them both standing on the sidewalk rather awkwardly together. 

“How attached are you to the museum idea?” Klemens asked after what seemed like an hour of silence, but was probably only a few moments. 

“I’m open to suggestions, what did you have in mind?” 

“Drinks?” Klemens let his eyes linger for just a moment longer than he normally would have, making sure Einar saw him checking him out. His gaze swept across his chest and shoulders and then down, pausing there to linger for another moment. He took a couple steps down the sidewalk and then glanced back with his eyebrows raised. He wanted to suggest the idea of a hotel or his place or any number of places that might contain a bed, but he forced himself to slow down. Maybe after a couple of drinks Einar would get weird and then he could run home safe in his knowledge that he had avoided a bad situation. 

They both walked into the first bar they saw offering a happy hour. 

***

Einar set down the empty glass and laughed, barely swallowing his mouth full of beer before he did so. “That’s an… eccentric request. What did you do?” 

Klemens drained his own glass. “I told him how many tokens it would be and that it would take at least a week to get the costume.” 

“Lucky guy, I guess. Although, I’ve never been that into spandex.” Einar said.

“It was interesting. You don’t often get paid to do your own dishes on camera, even if you have to wear sheer spandex while you do them.” He caught Einar studying him again and he felt the slightest blush catch in his cheeks, matching the blush already on Einar’s. 

Whether it was the alcohol or the atmosphere, he felt a lot warmer than he had when they came into the bar. He assumed it wasn’t just from the bar’s indoor temperature. He was also suddenly very aware that their knees, separate at first when they sat at the table side-by-side, were now touching under the table. They both seemed to want to touch and both of them had been casually touching the other on the arm or hand as they talked and drank. Klemens glanced down at his phone, “I guess it’s getting late.” 

Einar seemed surprised and then confused when he checked his watch. “It’s only 10:30, is that late?”

Klemens shrugged, folding the edge of a barmat to have something else to look at it (and touch). “It’s late in New York, isn’t it? Don’t you have jet lag?” 

“6:30 in New York,” Einar said, but his confusion had been replaced with a smirk, maybe he understood what Klemens was hinting at? “It’s earlier there, time zones are tricky things. Am I keeping you from something, Klemens? From somewhere you would rather be?” 

“Am I keeping you?” He replied in turn, answering a question with a question as his hand brushed imaginary dust from his knee, straying to do the same to Einar’s and then lingering on his thigh. 

“Well, my plan for the evening after this was to go back to my hotel room, jerk off to something on your site and then go to sleep.” Einar’s hand slipped over Klemens’, stilling it and then smoothing his palm over the back of the other man’s hand. 

“My idea wasn’t as fun as yours,” Klemens countered. “I was only going to suggest going with you to your hotel room, and having sex in person because I’ve wanted to since the restaurant, but if we do that, you won’t add to my view count.” His hand slipped out from underneath Einar’s before coyly covering it again, and tracing a pattern on the back with his thumb. “So I’m not sure it’s in my best, professional interest to keep you from that…” He trailed off but it was obvious to anyone within earshot that he was flirting, in fact flirting harder than he had ever flirted before. 

Einar had either not expected to sleep with him or he was a good actor, because Klemens’ suggestion sparked a look of genuine surprise. “Really Klemens, are you sure? Because I thought you didn’t want --” 

Klemens cut him off, his hand pressing Einar’s hand onto his knee as he shifted forward to press their lips together for a brief kiss. “This is my decision, not an expected prize from a raffle. I’d like to have some fun with you where there’s no worries about the internet cutting out.” He watched Einar lick his lips from the kiss and then after a pause he stood up and handed Klemens his coat that had been next to him. 

“Hotel, it is.” Einar said, sliding out from behind the table once Klemens had done so. “We can refresh your count a few times to make up the difference. You’re okay with me using your name this time or…?” The playful smile was back and Klemens gave him a little shove. 

“Yes, since you asked first. That is unless I give you a better title to call me.” He put an arm around Einar, aware of the fact that he was giving into the need to touch him. He wanted to just keep touching him. As they walked down the street Klemens felt like his face was going to break; he was smiling so hard and his heart was racing in the best possible way. Surely they were almost at the hotel.

“You don’t seem like the type to expect me to call you a title. That seems like more of a me thing.” Einar said after a few minutes of silence between them.

“I called you sir once and it became a ‘You’ thing?” Klemens pouted and then pretended to look hurt at what Einar had said, walking a step or two ahead even though he had no idea which hotel they were going to. “Maybe I want to switch it up, have you call me something.” 

“Happy to do that.” Einar grabbed Klemens’ sleeve and tugged him towards the hotel. 

***

Klemens hummed happily into Einar’s mouth, their kiss starting just after the door to Einar’s hotel room had closed and both stumbled further into the room. He now knew from how good this kiss felt that he wouldn’t be able to stop touching him anytime soon. He leaned back with Einar’s hands tangled in his hair, cupping the back of his head and drawing his chin up to deepen the kiss. Klemens scrambled to get his hands under Einar’s shirt, running fingers over his stomach and up his chest. 

That was the problem, there was too much fabric. Klemens broke the kiss, appreciating the little sigh that came from Einar’s lips before he pulled his shirt over his head and followed it with his own, tossing both behind him. He ran his palms down Einar’s chest with another happy hum of approval, dragging his nails over the skin and tugging the chest hairs that were there as he did so. He watched Einar’s eyes darken at the sensations, so he did it again and felt him push against his nails so they made little red lines in the flesh under them. 

Einar swore softly. Setting his hands on Klemens’ hips he pulled them together making Klemens groan as both clothed erections met only to slowly shift and grind to send a jolt through him. It should be illegal to feel this good while still wearing clothing, Klemens thought, his fingertips pressing beneath the waistband of Einar’s jeans. He watched his eyes widen slightly and then his fingers mimicked Klemens’ fingers, both men desperately trying to undress the other with a clumsy sense of urgency. 

Skin more skin, Klemens thought quickly almost drunkenly even though he had kept his alcohol consumption down at the bar. Pants were shucked aside and Klemens pushed Einar against the wall so he could kiss down his chest, then down his stomach only to pause at the waistband of his underwear and look up with big, pleading eyes. 

“Please, Klemens.” The word and his name escaped Einar’s lips and it caused a slow, satisfied smirk to appear on Klemens’ lips. 

“Say it again.” Klemens said softly against his skin, then ran his tongue gently under the waistband, dipping and wetting the skin, drawing out a shudder from Einar. 

“Please, Klemens. Please.” His hands tangled in Klemens’ hair, not forcing his head to move, just reassuring him that he wanted him to keep going. Encouraging him.

Who was he kidding, Klemens couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled the boxers off, dropping to his knees and taking the shaft in his mouth. Satisfied to hear the gasp from Einar above him. His own senses were already beginning to overload. His mouth was watering, the fingers in his hair and scratching on his scalp were making him pant and everything about the situation was making him even harder. He thought he might burst, untouched. He bobbed his head on Einar’s cock, taking as much down as he could before he swallowed. He gagged, huffing out a breath in irritation that he couldn’t take more and each time he deep-throated him he heard a delicious little groan or moan fall from Einar’s lips in return. Fingers tightened on his head, the moans rising in pitch as Klemens curled his tongue around the head of his cock and squeezed. 

“You’re going to fuck me, aren’t you?” Einar asked, breathlessly. 

Klemens nodded, his decision on that matter now made for him because it sounded like the best possible outcome. How many times had he imagined it was Einar around his cock instead of his hand, unable or unwilling to admit it when up until this point he hadn’t met him in person. That one private chat - until he had ruined it - still played in his mind. He smiled, pulling off his cock to lick a thick stripe up the underside and then across the head. He looked up, pausing for a moment before he stood, full of a deep sense of satisfaction as he wrapped a hand around the shaft and brought out another deep moan from Einar. “I’m going to fuck you,” Klemens purred in his ear, pressing against Einar, chest to chest. He hesitated for just a moment before he pressed a kiss to his lips. His nerves were ratcheting up, but he remembered that calm confidence he had seen in Einar before and tried to emulate it. “Get on the bed for me, please.”

“Yes, _sir_.” 

He almost missed the words, they were said so quietly, but when he did realize what Einar said he felt himself electrified, growing impossibly harder at the tables being turned. His cock almost hurt, but even that hurt felt good. It put a little more swing in his hips; watched by Einar who was now on the bed, impatiently waiting. Klemens shucked his own underwear and stroked himself as he walked over to the bed, using every ounce of camboy confidence he had making sure Einar saw him that close with no screen between them and still unable to touch. Klemens walked behind him and ran a hand gently down his back, thrilled to see him arch into his touch like a cat. 

His knees shook as he grabbed a packet of lube from where Einar pointed and when he knelt behind him he had to take a moment just to breathe and put himself together. 

“Please Klemens, fuck me.” Einar’s voice was desperate and needy and when he looked back over his shoulder his eyes were the same. It made something melt on the inside. 

“I will.” Klemens made a shushing noise and let his hands linger on his hips, chuckling as Einar shivered. “Just relax, Einar. Don’t rush me. I’ll make it worth the wait, I promise.” 

When Klemens finally relented and pressed inside him, it was without any real preparation except a lot of lube. He went slowly, pressing a finger in first, but otherwise wanting to feel every inch as he shifted up to cover Einar’s back with his own. He pressed against him and inside him, wanting and needing to touch as much of him as he could, escalating as he struggled to breathe with Einar slowly stretching around him. The tight, hot grip became his world and he didn’t want to be anywhere else even if it felt like he was constantly holding his breath. 

Then he exhaled and their groans filled the hotel room, peppered with curses and oaths to gods as Klemens mentally willed away the groaning pressure in his cock, trying to push a little further and gain a little more friction while staying back from the edge.

“You feel so good.” Einar said beneath him, groaning into the mattress as Klemens pressed slowly into him. “So much better than I imagined.” 

“You imagined this?” Klemens asked, slightly out of breath and now quickening his pace. He tugged on Einar’s hips to match his rhythm, gripping little bruises into his flesh. He hoped he would get to see them tomorrow when they were fully formed. “You imagined me fucking you?”

“Yes.” Einar admitted, slightly muffled by the mattress. “More than once. Oh, fuck. Faster.” 

Klemens moaned into Einar’s shoulder, shifting his hips to swipe that sensitive spot inside him and then doing it again and again. “Me too,” he grunted out. “Practically every time I needed to come quickly I imagined it was you talking to me.” 

Einar’s breath stuttered at the admission, moaning Klemens’ name, whispering sweet pleadings into the pillow under his head as his hips jerked forward and his cock scratched against the mattress. Klemens felt him tighten, reaching around him to quickly jerk his cock twice before his own breath stuttered and everything inside him drew up. Einar came first into the mattress, groaning and collapsing as Klemens quickly followed. At the last moment he pulled out and came across Einar’s back and the top of his ass. 

Both men settled a few minutes later, arranging themselves side by side on the bed with Klemens head on Einar’s shoulder. For a long moment their breathing was the only thing audible in the room, until Klemens glanced over, smiling slightly and his eyes met Einar who was doing the same. “That was great,” Klemens said quietly, resting his hands on his stomach as his breathing started to go back to normal. 

Einar pressed a kiss to the side of his head, strangely affectionate even compared to what they had just done. “As good as you imagined or better?” 

Klemens nodded. “Much better. You?”

“Way better. Especially the ‘not having to pay for it’ part.” Einar said that with a grin, running his hand back through Klemens’ hair. “If I never have sex again, that’ll be enough.” 

A pang of affection or something akin to it hit Klemens in the chest at those words and he swallowed. Einar had said it quietly and maybe it was meant to be just for him. On the flipside, he wanted to make a joke about it to break the tension, but it didn’t seem like the right thing to do. So he twisted the subject. “I really enjoyed it, actually I’ve really enjoyed tonight. I was nervous about this raffle thing.” 

“Me too.” 

Klemens moved a little closer, something akin to snuggling that neither would term as such. He traced a hand down Einar’s chest. “How much longer are you in Iceland for?” 

“Three more days.” Einar said, wriggling his arm free to wrap around Klemens’ shoulder, pressing their temples together side-by-side. “It feels inappropriate to ask, but do you need to get home right away?” 

“No, but Matthías will worry so I’ll text him in a minute. Are you asking me if I’ll stay the night?” 

“I was hoping you would.” Einar said, not looking over, instead staring up at the ceiling. 

Klemens looked up at the ceiling, too, taking a moment before he spoke. “I’ll stay, but with one condition.” 

“Name it.” 

“Don’t laugh.” Klemens said, turning slightly to face Einar. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Einar turned a bit as well, his face looking slightly more concerned as time went on. 

Klemens took a second, not blushing or embarrassed, but he knew he would be happier when he just got the words out. “At some point tonight or tomorrow, you fuck me with the mask on.” 

Einar paused, tilting his head slightly and smiled, but he didn’t laugh. “What makes you think I brought the mask?” 

Klemens didn’t know how he knew, but he did. “You did. I just know you did.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before Einar nodded. “I did,” he admitted and pressed a kiss to Klemens lips. “And I will happily do that. Later.” He flopped back on the pillow, reaching over to pass Klemens his phone. “Matthías is really nice. Cute, too. Don’t make him worry because of me.” 

Klemens tapped out a quick text as Einar’s hand roamed over his stomach, making the soft skin twitch, and then hit send. 

**Klemens:** Matti! Don’t wait up. Staying at hotel with Einar, lecture me tomorrow. <3 He’s great.

Before he set the phone down he added as a second text. _And Einar thinks you’re cute, too._


	7. Singles in Your Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Klemens/Matthías shipping again.

The text from Klemens that he was staying with Einar didn’t surprise him. After all he had left early just so the two men could spend time together without him being the third wheel. Still, he was glad he had let him know or he would have worried the rest of the night. Instead he lay awake until almost dawn thinking of what might be going on although the obvious activities were always in his mind. He dozed for a couple of hours before his phone woke him up.

**Klemens:** Matti!   
**Klemens:** Matti!   
**Klemens:** Matti! 

The texts came in rapid succession and Matthías, bleary-eyed, searched for his phone with a hand. He chuckled as he looked at his phone, immediately tapping out a reply when he saw his roommate’s excited texts. 

**Matthías:** Good morning, did you sleep at all last night?

**Klemens:** Yes, some. Did you?  
 **Matthías:** Some, but different reasons, I’m sure.  
 **Klemens:** Come have breakfast with us. 

The text that followed was the address to the hotel. 

Matthías only had to consider it for a moment before he agreed and started pulling on clothes. No doubt Einar would once again be footing for the business expense and that made Matthías both interested and slightly uneasy. 

***

The wide-eyed and happy Klemens that greeted Matthías at the door to Einar’s hotel room made his heart swell. He looked on top of the world and after a one night stand no less. If it was just a one-night stand, his brain helpfully supplied.

“Come in!” Klemens said, pulling open the door, “we’re having breakfast on the balcony.”

“Oh fancy, a balcony...” Matthías said perhaps a little too dryly, making Klemens roll his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Yet the comment didn’t seem to truly bother him as Klemens grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him into the room, letting the door shut behind him. 

Matthías glanced around the room as he crossed to the open balcony door behind Klemens noting the rumpled sheets, the infamous mask on the bedside table alongside a bottle of lube. That’s when he realized it bothered him. Of course they had sex, he thought to himself as he stepped over a pair of trousers on the floor. Why should that thought bother him? Maybe it wasn’t the sex exactly, maybe it was the fact he wasn’t… involved? No, he didn’t like that thought at all. That was ridiculous.

“Glad you were able to join us.” Einar said, seated at a table with a coffee cup in his hand. 

Matthías smiled. “Thanks for inviting me. I keep trying to avoid being the third wheel and you two keep bringing me back in. Might as well get some food out of it.”

He winced at his own words even if the tone was genuine and friendly. What was wrong with him? That didn’t sound like him at all, it sounded petty. He consoled himself by thinking that maybe he was just tired. But, if the statement bothered Einar he didn’t show it, instead he just offered him a cup of coffee which he accepted gratefully and took the seat offered to him. Klemens arrived a moment later, sidetracked by something in the room and still happy. Matthías had to ignore his stomach twisting. 

“You alright Matti?” Klemens asked, “you seem, I don’t know, tense?” 

“Not enough sleep.” Matthías said quickly, convincing no one, then taking a sip of - wow, this was good coffee - before taking a piece of fruit to eat. He stayed quiet after that except for little nods of his head to show he was vaguely paying attention, letting Klemens and Einar talk and exchange glances that confirmed to him their time the night before had been enjoyable. What was it that he had accused Klemens of having, a sugar daddy? He sighed.

He came back to earth when he suddenly became aware that Klemens was staring at him and he ducked his head to eat something and diffuse the feeling. It was Einar however that spoke and both Klemens and Matthías turned to look at him. 

“I completely forgot, I need to call the studio and check in --” 

“Do you want us to give you some privacy?” Klemens offered, starting to rise from his chair but Einar shook his head, gesturing for him to sit. 

“I’ll just step into the hall, I need to talk to the front desk so I’ll do it at the same time.” He smiled and Matthías suddenly saw a sliver of what Klemens no doubt saw in him. A kind of easy, almost effortless kindness that seemed to pour off Einar. 

A moment after he stepped out Klemens turned to Matthías and Matthías had to close his eyes for a second before he looked at his roommate. 

“Ok, explain what’s wrong.” Klemens said, pouring them both more coffee despite not asking if he wanted anymore.

“Nothing is wrong,” Matthías said. “I said I was tired.” 

“I’ve seen you tired, you’re giddy when you’re tired. You’re a _dork_ when you’re tired. This is grumpy, ‘I want to scream’ Matti. _What_ is bothering you?”

He felt seen in the worst way possible. He couldn’t deny any of that, Klemens understood him. “I’m…” he cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee before he tried again. “I feel… I don’t know what I feel. I came here excited to spend time with you both and I keep dwelling on the fact that you had sex with him here last night. That I’m out of the loop.” 

“So you’re jealous?” Klemens asked, tipping his head slightly, “is that it? We’ve never said that we were a thing, I mean, we’ve never been in a relationship, not really. I’m sorry you feel that way, I’d never hurt you on purpose, you know that.” 

Klemens had that look in his eye and he knew his words were completely honest. How could he articulate what he was feeling? “Of course I know that.” Matthías said quickly, shaking his head to dismiss even the idea of it. “Listen, I don’t think I’m jealous because you had sex with him. We’re not exclusive.” Oh, he hated the way that word sounded. He hated the way he sounded, sitting here on a balcony in a hotel in the same city he lived in. It felt seedy and gross, barging into this thing that was no doubt developing between Klemens and Einar, but also he was happy to be sitting here with his best friend. Shit. “It’s not just about him. I’m jealous, no, not jealous, stressed,” he paused, considering his words and not able to believe he was actually going to say them. What he felt was filling in as fast as he was talking and he worried if he paused for too long he would chuck it all out of the window without admitting to it. “I’m stressed because you had sex without me. I guess I wanted to be the third wheel.” 

This seemed to catch Klemens off guard and he sat back in his chair, abandoning the piece of toast he had been slowly eating. “So, you’re saying you’re attracted to Einar?” 

“I’m starting to see what you see in him, I think. I felt it a bit last night but didn’t want to interfere with your outing, so I went home, but I regretted it all night. You were so interested in him and him in you. I felt a part of something with you both.” He took another sip of coffee. “Or maybe I was just feeling what I wanted to feel.” Matthías felt like he had just cut himself open and he was bleeding emotions across what was left of the meal. “Maybe I am just jealous and greedy.” 

“You are.” Klemens said quietly and then smiled into his coffee cup. “But that’s okay. There were times last night when I wished you were there, experiencing everything with me. And just to make things even more awkward than they already were.” 

“Oh, thanks a lot.” Matthías said, but he felt a smile come over his face, the tension beginning to diffuse. “You’re the awkward one.” 

“You’re the awkward writer.” Klemens countered, but he had a twinkle in his eye that made Matthías smile a little wider despite the angst and the grief in his chest combining with the need for something more. “My awkward writer.” Klemens stated, nudging his shoulder.

They were interrupted by a knock and Matthías reflexively got up to answer it, only realizing halfway to the door that he really had no business doing so. This was after all Einar’s room. But when he opened the door, he was relieved to see that it was Einar. He stepped back slightly surprised at the sight, but moved to let Einar in, who in turn looked mildly apologetic. 

“Thanks. I forgot my key.” He said to Matthías. “Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” He set his phone on the nightstand and Matthías noted the smile Einar smothered when he glanced over at Klemens. When Matti’s eyes fell on the phone and he saw the room key was in the back of the phone case he blinked in surprise. He didn’t forget his key at all. There was that kindness again. Einar had recognized an issue and gave them their space, in his room no less. It was also very perceptive to quietly make his own exit without seeming like he needed to. 

“How early do you fly back tomorrow Einar?” Klemens asked, breaking Matthías out of his thoughts. 

“My flight is tomorrow at 5.” Einar straightened from the bookbag he was digging in and glanced over at Klemens. “Why? Am I to take this as you saying you want to hang out with me today, outside of my prize?” He glanced between the two of them, barely hiding his smile. “Both of you, maybe?”

Matthías had a sudden, unusual stab of panic. He started to excuse himself, his mind scrambling to make up an excuse that he had writing to do. Thinking about it and them together and actually going through with it were two different things. His mind paused for a moment, and then twisted over on itself. What exactly was Einar suggesting? Matthías had no sooner opened his mouth to speak when, like usual, Klemens saw through him and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Yes, both of us.” Klemens answered and rubbed the top of his roommate’s arm. “Matti was telling me while you were making your call that he regretted going home last night. I was reassuring him how he wouldn’t have been a third wheel if he had stuck around.” 

Einar nodded. “Yeah, you were definitely missed.” Matthías gave a little hesitant smile in response. 

“So, I was thinking,” Klemens said, which Matthías knew was dangerous. “We could hang out today, a complete re-do and show Matti what he missed out on yesterday.” When Einar nodded in agreement Klemens stepped away toward the bathroom. Matthías had to stop himself from reaching out to him, this feeling of awkwardness and unsteadiness surrounding him as the thing that linked them went out of his reach. He couldn’t deny that Klemens seemed so happy and Matthías understood, he did feel a little lighter around Einar. Then his roommate went into the bathroom and called out, “I’m taking a shower by myself, by the way, in case either of you were thinking of joining me.” 

Einar and Matthías looked at each other and both laughed. They certainly had something in common.

“He’s insufferable when people give him attention.” Matthías said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’ve noticed,” Einar chimed in. “Is he expecting someone to actually join him because you can be my guest, if you want.”

This time Matthías actually laughed. “I’m fine, but thanks.” A little bit of stress seemed to slip away from him. “You can,” he waved towards the bathroom, “if you want.” 

Einar shook his head. “No, if I give him too much attention he’s going to get a big head and start charging more. My studio makes money, but not that much.” He winked and Matthías snorted a laugh. 

When Klemens emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist, both men glanced over, both of them taking their time to admire him for a moment. He brightened at the attention, his smile getting a little wider. “Just for those snarky comments, which I heard by the way,” his voice dropped slightly for emphasis, making something flutter in Matti’s stomach, “we’re posting a picture to the camsite. Get your mask, Masked. Matti, get back here, you’re in this too.” 

***

How did they end up here? 

After an afternoon spent in museums and checking out the surrounding bars, the three of them were clustered on the bed together in Einar’s hotel room discussing Project Roommate as though they were old friends. Matthías glanced over at Klemens who was recounting how they had decided to start it and the behind the scenes of his camboy career, his eyes as animated as the tone of his voice. Einar was clearly captivated by Klemens’ every word, but occasionally he would glance over at Matthías and their gaze would meet for a moment before he would return back to the tale. It was just a moment but he felt a connection, as foolish as that was to think, as though Einar was checking in. 

“If you ever want to record Project Roommate 2: Fan Interrupted,” Einar said at a lull in the conversation, “I’m always available.” He was smiling and his tone clearly said joking, but Matthías could see there was a shred of seriousness there. 

“I don’t know,” Matthías found himself saying, “I’m not sure the chemistry would be there with all three of us.”

Two pairs of eyes stared at him, into him and through him. He was already regretting what had been intended as a flirtatious joke. Klemens laid a hand gently on his roommate’s knee. 

“No reason we couldn’t have a trial run then, to ease your worries.” Klemens said, dipping his voice low with a gleam in his eye. Matthías felt his mouth go dry, he had been on the receiving end of that look on numerous occasions. “If you want to, that is, Matti.”

“I - I mean,” Matthías started, then paused to collect his words before he continued stuttering. “I wouldn’t be against it. I guess.” When did he get shy? He wondered. It was like Einar had this weird power that tripped up his tongue... the lewd allusions from that thought followed quickly behind it. 

Klemens hand squeezed where it lay on Matthías’ thigh, then gently stroked up, stopping just before he touched his groin. He let a finger gently trace the creases of the denim, sending little jolts through the skin underneath. 

Matthías was so focused on the hand on his thigh and the smirk on his roommate’s lips that he only caught the end of Einar whispering in Klemens’ ear. He watched as the smirk turned into a grin, Klemens nodding quickly in agreement with whatever Einar had said. 

Then shirts were being pulled off, his own shirt assisted by hands that could have been Einar’s or Klemens’ or both, he didn’t know, not that it mattered who they belonged to because he welcomed the help and the lingering touches that happened afterwards. His brain felt like it was wrapped in cotton, dulling his ability to think and turning everything into sensation after sensation. If he didn’t know for a fact that he had exactly two drinks all afternoon he would assume he was drunk. 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Einar asked, his soft voice existing solely in Matthías’ ear. Just like he had whispered in Klemens’ ear earlier. “I don’t want to assume and you seem… hesitant.”

It was never good to assume, he knew that and he was acting a little hesitant. But oh, Klemens hands were assuming and it felt good, toying with the clasp of his jeans, slightly awkward and unable to undo them because of how he was sitting. 

So he hummed his approval, opening the clasp for Klemens as the fog began to clear a little. His hand traced down Einar’s naked chest and stomach, his hips shifting back on the bed, but Einar kept his hands off. His eyes searching his face. Ever the gentleman, Matthías thought with Einar’s question still buzzing away in his mind. It was nice of him to check. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. You have my consent, if that’s what you’re looking for.” 

Matthías expected him to roll his eyes or laugh, after all he said it in the least sexy, least camboy way possible, but he just smiled. “Good.” Then he kissed him and Matthías understood what the term ‘melted’ really meant. It felt like his bones were disappearing, that his body was changing state as he wrapped his arms around Einar’s neck to try to keep from melting away completely. The cotton was being peeled off his brain thanks to Einar’s tongue tracing his lip and his jeans were being pulled off thanks to Klemens determined fingers. He gave in to the sensations, moan after moan pulled out of him as a warm and wet heat wrapped around his cock - Klemens, he assumed - he didn’t want to look down since it would mean breaking contact with Einar who seemed capable of devouring him in a different but equally wonderful way.

Einar’s hand was in Klemens’ hair, controlling the speed he was bobbing up and down. Oh fuck, Matthías had dared to look down and the erotic scene happening in his lap was almost enough to end him right there. He pulled away from the kiss and let his head hang back, taking a breath and trying to calm down, biting his lip while teeth persisted and gently nipped down his throat. He tangled his hand in Klemens’ hair, nudging Einar’s hand out of the way and pulling him off his lap. “I want to fuck,” he said still slightly breathless and not sure what the next word was going to be until he said it, “someone.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have any lack of offers,” Klemens said, licking the corner of his lip. “Your choice.” Einar nodded in agreement. That was a little surprising given what Klemens had told him about MaskedinLeather.

The choice was easy given the circumstances, with this probably being the only chance he had and even with the wool pulled away and his clarity back he still didn’t quite understand how quickly they rearranged on the bed. He ended up pushing into Einar, his cock barely lubed at Einar’s insistence. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in and was rewarded by Einar’s groan, the sound muffled by Klemens lap. 

How did they end up here? He thought again, this time electricity pulsing in his brain as he set a rhythm, trying to be conscious of what Einar was doing and not completely skewer him, but ultimately he ended up chasing what felt good to him and he heard no complaints. All he heard were the sounds of moans and groans filling the room accompanied by the brush of skin against skin. 

Klemens came first, carving out deep scratches on Einar’s back as he did so. So it was a race then, who would come first? 

“C’mon, give it up.” Matthías said, his breath coming out in puffs as he shifted to brush a better spot inside him. 

“You first.” Einar’s breath was even more ragged, but still he glanced over his shoulder as a challenge, the only sort of competition that had existed between any of them since they started this little threesome of theirs. 

Matthías laughed and then nodded. With a smirk he reached around to grasp his cock. 

“That’s cheating!” Einar said with a chuckle, dropping his head back down. Klemens kissed him, running fingers through his hair and whispering what were no doubt filthy words. He didn’t stand a chance, Matthías thought, feeling the shocks of the other man’s orgasm clench around him. That was all he needed, Matthías came a moment later with a vulgarity laden groan, spread out on Einar’s back. 

***

“Do you have any flexibility with your return date, Einar?” Matthías said after a long moment, the only sound up until now was their breathing returning to normal. “Can you stay a few more days?”

“Why, do you want me to leave earlier?” Came the reply from somewhere else on the bed, he was pretty sure that was Einar’s leg on his hip. 

Klemens groaned with his eyes closed, reaching out to smack whichever of them he could reach. “Stop flirting, both of you. Give me ten minutes before any more of that.” 

“I was hoping you could stay a little longer,” Matthías said, running a hand up the leg near his stomach which he was pretty sure was Klemens’ and getting another smack for his trouble. “Since this trial run went pretty well, it might be nice to record _Project Roommate 2: Fan Interrupted_ while you’re here.” 

Klemens giggled from under the pillow he had placed over his head to block out the light. “That is such a dumb title. But it sounds like I came up with it, so it’s perfect.” He said, his voice coming out muffled from the fabric. “It’s a great idea, it’ll make a lot even without tips from my biggest supporter.”

“I can stay a few more days.” Einar said easily, tugging the pillow from Klemens. Klemens grabbed for it and Einar held it away from him. “I’ll talk to the front desk later and get them to extend my stay.”

“Then it’s settled.” Matthías said and the other two men made noises of agreement. He smiled at the little pillow fight that was going on.

“I’ll update the camsite later.” Klemens chimed in, grabbing the pillow back from Einar. 

“I’ll order us room service.” Einar offered. 

Klemens hit him on the shoulder good naturedly. “I said stop flirting for five minutes. Room service. Give me that menu.”

Strange how he didn’t feel at all like a third wheel, Matthías thought as Einar moved so the three of them could share the same menu. Also strange how they could charge that much for a veggie burger even in Reykjavík.


End file.
